Quand tu t'en vas
by Charlieworld
Summary: OS. Petite histoire trouble. Santana laisse l'angoisse et l'alcool s'emparer d'elle. Son corps ne lui appartient plus, les hallucinations se mélangent lentement à la réalité.


Si tu te rendais compte de l'importance que ça a pour moi… Si tu pouvais ressentir ma tristesse et percevoir ma souffrance. Mais tu n'es pas là. Je me suis enfuie, encore. Et tu pleures, encore.

Cette pensée me brise encore plus.

J'ai froid. Je suis perdue. Je marche au milieu de la route en essayant de suivre la ligne tracée sur le sol. Il fait nuit, je suis perdue.

Une larme coule sur ma joue, puis deux… Mon visage est maintenant trempé, mon maquillage a coulé mais je n'en n'ai rien à faire.

Je m'en fous. Ma respiration se saccade, je ne peux presque plus respirer. Depuis combien de temps je marche ? Dix minutes, une heure ?

J'ai l'impression que je passe ma vie à marcher sur cette route sans virages. Ça fait toute une vie que je me demande ce que je fais ici en gardant le mauvais sentiment que je ne pourrais pas partir d'ici seule.

Pourtant personne à l'horizon. Ma vue se trouble, l'alcool. J'ai beaucoup trop bu ce soir, je ne pouvais plus m'arrêter. Chaque gorgée me brulait la gorge, je ressentais une plénitude suivie quelques secondes plus tard d'un profond mal-être, une haine indéfinissable et une tristesse insoutenable.

Je ne tiens plus debout mais je continue à marcher.

J'ai continué à boire pendant longtemps recherchant à chaque fois cette courte satisfaction, qui s'en allait aussitôt ressentie.

J'ai besoin de m'arrêter et de m'assoir sur le sol mais mon corps ne m'appartient plus. Il n'est guidé que par l'instinct. Tu sais, cet instinct qui te dit que si jamais tu t'arrêtes, jamais tu ne te relèveras.

Alors je marche laissant mes jambes me guider. Laissant mes larmes couler abondamment sans prendre le temps de se perler quelques secondes au coin de mes yeux.

Et puis ton visage m'apparait. Tu me regardes. Mais ton odeur n'est pas là et tu es en colère. Je tends les mains, je te vois devant moi et je t'appelle. Je crie ton nom dans cette nuit noir, je le crie au monde entier et je tente de me rattraper à ton corps, de sentir ta chaleur, de voir ton sourire.

Tes yeux s'assombrissent. Tes lèvres ne bougent pas. Je vois des flammes danser dans tes yeux pourtant si calmes d'habitude.

Mes mains s'agitent devant moi quelques instants et tu t'effaces comme un songe. Je cours maintenant. Je ne suis plus que des émotions. De la rage, de la tristesse, de la colère. Tu n'étais qu'une illusion devant mon visage. Tu n'étais pas là. Je suis seule et je hurle.

Je hurle parce que j'ai mal, parce que j'ai espéré te voir, parce que j'aurais pu te serrer contre moi.

La nuit m'enveloppe complètement maintenant. Le vent froid fouette mon visage. Je sens les larmes couler vers l'arrière de ma tête, elles tracent des sillons jusque mes oreilles. Mes oreilles qui attendent le son doux de ta voix.

Ma gorge me brule, encore pire que l'alcool. J'angoisse. Je baisse mon regard un instant sur le sol et je vois mes jambes s'agiter sous moi. Je cours à présent.

J'entrouvre les lèvres à la recherche de plus d'air, et je plisse les yeux maintenant remplis de larme. Je ne vois plus rien et je ne respire plus. Ma vision est trouble, elle se rétablit un court instant quand les larmes quittent mes paupières, puis et se trouble automatiquement sous l'affluence du liquide qui les envahit automatiquement.

Ma bouche s'ouvre entièrement, je m'étouffe avec des sanglots bruyants que mes oreilles ne perçoivent pas. Je tente d'aspirer plus d'air mais il est froid et accentue la douleur au fond de ma gorge.

Je suis épuisée. J'ai besoin de toi. Je crie ton nom dans le noir de la nuit mais tu ne réponds pas.

J'ai tellement besoin de ta chaleur contre mon corps, j'ai tellement besoin de ta voix pour me bercer. J'ai arrêté de courir, essoufflée. La route est toujours aussi noir, je ne me rappelle pas d'où je viens ni où je vais. Ta voix raisonne dans ma tête, elle chante des paroles d'une chanson incompréhensible mais c'est beau. C'est même la chose la plus magnifique que j'ai entendue de ma vie.

Je me calme et mes jambes acceptent enfin de s'arrêter. Je dois m'assoir, je ne peux plus rester debout plus longtemps.

Je reprends petit à petit possession de mon corps. Je sens le vent froid contre mes jambes nues. Mes épaules tremblent. Je ferme les yeux un instant laissant les larmes qui s'y trouvaient couler le long de mes joues. Je tente de ressentir tes bras autour de mon corps. Je sens une odeur salée. Je la suis. Elle m'agresse presque, c'est fort et j'ai les yeux qui piquent.

Je ne suis plus sur la route sombre, le sol est mou, il s'échappe presque sous mes pas. Je souris un instant en pensant à un nuage, et donc en pesant à toi. Tout semble se calmer pendant un instant.

Tout semble beau. Je continue à suivre mon instinct, les yeux fermés, je marche à l'aveuglette sur le sol maintenant humide. Je sens que je me rapproche de toi, je sens que je peux m'échapper de la nuit qui m'entoure, je sens que tu prends le relais, que tes bras prennent sa place.

Je sens maintenant ton odeur, qui surplombe celle du sel qui devenait très forte. Est-ce une hallucination ? Je ne veux pas le savoir. Mon ventre se tord. Je se veux pas que mon cerveau me joue un tour donc je garde les yeux fermés, cherchant un souffle, une voix, un signe, un effleurement, un contact.

Toute ma peau est en effervescence, chaque membre de mon corps est à l'affut. Chaque cellule de mon être cherche ta présence. Soudain quelque chose chaud et de doux m'envahit complétement.

J'ai trop bu et je trébuche mais je ne tombe pas.

Tu sembles me rattraper. Tes bras me portent, ton odeur m'enivre, mes yeux ne semblent plus humides mais je ne peux pas les ouvrir. Tu es là, contre moi. Je le sais, je sens ta peau, je sens ton odeur, je sens ton souffle.

Mes pieds ne touchent plus le sol, mon corps n'a plus froid.

J'ouvre la bouche et je t'appelle. Un murmure d'abord. Je n'ai pas à y réfléchir, ton prénom franchis mes lèvres sans que j'ai besoin d'en donner l'ordre. Je recommence un peu plus fort. J'entends un bourdonnement lointain, mais pas le son de ta voix.

Je tente, encore et encore. Je te supplie. Je t'implore. Ma voix se fait rude et je crie ton nom une nouvelle fois. L'angoisse revient. Tu n'es pas là. L'était-tu tout à l'heure ? Je ne sais plus.

Je souffle ton nom de toutes mes forces et soudain un liquide chaud entre dans ma bouche. Plus aucun son ne peut y sortir, et je retiens l'air qui me reste dans mes poumons.

Ton visage se grave sur mes paupières fermées. Tu es belle. Tu me regardes, tes yeux bleu perçants, sans aucune colère à présent. Je reste là, les yeux fermés à te regarder à l'intérieur de mon songe. Mes oreilles semblent entendre ta voix. Des mots rassurants. Ta voix est belle, je l'ai toujours aimée. Elle me berce doucement. Ton odeur m'enivre. Je flotte dans ton reflet, tes mots doux coulent sur ma peau. Je sens ta présence à chaque endroit de mon corps. Je sens ta peau effleurer la mienne avec une extrême délicatesse. Tu es douce.

Je souris maintenant et j'ouvre les yeux en laissant échapper le reste d'air qui reste de mon poumon afin de te dire à quel point je t'aime. A quel point tu guide ma vie. A quel point tu me rends meilleure.

Et alors que mes paupières se séparent doucement, tu disparais de ma vision, ton parfum ne me porte plus. Tes mots ne me bercent plus. Mes yeux s'ouvrent et je vois le soleil brouillé au loin. Je jour ce sera donc levé. Une once d'espoir me traverse et je reprends conscience de moi-même. Je souffle et quelque chose retient mon attention.

Trois bulles s'échappent de ma bouche pour monter vers le soleil qui s'éloigne. Je sombre sans m'en rendre compte.

Mes yeux se ferment et tu es là. Tu seras toujours là et je sais qu'à présent que tu ne partiras plus.


End file.
